Consequências do nosso amor
by marycena
Summary: Quais serão as consequências do amor que Draco e Gina sentem um pelo outro... Será que a noticia que Gina tem para dar vai afectar a relação... espero que gostem


N/A: Decidi fazer está história porque li uma fic que me inspirou, espero que gostem.

Fic totalmente D/G.

Nesta história o professor Dumbledore não morreu por isso o Draco contínua na escola, tal como Harry que já destruiu todos os horcruxes, apenas alguns comensais estão desaparecidos, ainda não foram apanhados.Gina está no 6º ano; Harry, Ron, Hermione e Draco frequentam o 7º ano.Está história inicia-se no dia 5 de Novembro, apesar das aulas já terem começado em Setembro, achei que não era necessário começar por dizer o que se passou de Setembro até ao inicio da Fic.O dia 5 de Novembro vai ser importante porque vai trazer consequenciais para duas personagens.

* * *

**Consequências do nosso amor**

Era o início de mais um dia de aulas em Hogwarts e os alunos estavam reunidos no salão principal, com o objectivo de tomarem o pequeno – almoço para depois se dirigirem as respectivas salas de aula, mas haviam dois alunos em especial que ainda não tinha aparecido e cuja ausência já era notada pelos alunos das suas casas (Slytherin e Gryffindor).

- Rapazes sabem onde se enfiou a Gina? – Perguntou Hermione enquanto bebia sumo de abóbora.

- Não, ainda não a vi hoje - diz Harry

- Nem eu - respondeu Ron ao mesmo tempo que comia uma torrada

- Estranho, ela não costuma chegar tarde – diz Hermione pensativa.

Os três amigos continuam a conversar ao mesmo tempo que acabam de tomar o pequeno – almoço. Nessa manha havia um casal que estava alheio a tudo o que se estava a passar na escola, pois, estavam adormecidos nos braços um do outro e ambos sonhavam com tudo o que se tinha passado nessa noite, desde o momento em que se cruzaram num dos imensos corredores de Hogwarts e se beijaram vorazmente depois de uma grande discussão até ao momento em que adormeceram exaustos na cama dele depois de varias horas em que se amaram intensamente.

Quando acordaram por volta das 11.00 horas dirigiram-se para as respectivas salas de aula, Draco dirigiu-se para as masmorras para ter poções com o seu professor preferido (professor Snape), enquanto que Gina dirigiu-se para as estufas para ter Herbologia com a professora Sprout.

Gina passou o dia inteiro a tentar esquivar-se do ex.namorado (Harry), do irmão (Ron) e da amiga Hermione que tentavam saber o porquê de não ter ido tomar o pequeno – almoço com eles, mas esta conseguiu sempre inventar uma desculpa.

Passou-se um mês e meio desde aquele dia, estávamos agora em plena época de ferias de natal e Gina continuava a desaparecer e de vez em quando chegava tarde para o pequeno – almoço e desaparecia durante a noite.

O Trio maravilha já tinha tentado falar com Gina várias vezes pois estavam preocupados visto que ela não era de desaparecer assim, até que no dia 22 de Dezembro Hermione acaba por encontrar Gina sozinha no salão comunal e como quem não quer a coisa acaba por se sentar ao seu lado e começa a fazer perguntas sobre o seu comportamento nos últimos tempos.

- Oi Gina – diz Hermione tentando chamar a atenção da amiga

- Oi Hermione – respondeu Gina Weasley

-Gina …

- Sim …

- Será que podemos conversar – perguntou Hermione

- Claro, porque não! – Diz Gina

- Gina, sabes que podes confiar em mim, não sabes? – Perguntou Hermione olhando para a amiga

- Claro que sei, afinal já nos conhecemos há sete anos e tornamo-nos grandes amigas Hermione, mas porque perguntas isso? – Perguntou Gina sem perceber qual a intenção da amiga

- É que… é que… eu, o Harry e o Ron estamos preocupados contigo porque tu há cerca de um mês e meio que estás diferente, as vezes desapareces durante a noite e nos dias em que desapareces chegas sempre atrasada para tomar o pequeno – almoço e as vezes faltas às primeiras aulas da manha – diz Hermione olhando para a amiga á espera que ela comece a falar

- Como é que tu sabes disso tudo – perguntou Gina assustada

- Estive a falar com a Jennifer (rapariga que divide o quarto com Gina, ambas são grandes amigas) e ela acabou por confessar que está muito preocupada contigo porque tu nem com ela falas – afirmou Hermione

- O que é que ela te disse mais? – Perguntou Gina que estava cada vez mais branca

- Ela não me disse mais nada, mas Gina o que é que se passa contigo diz-me por favor para que eu te possa ajudar – diz Hermione olhando para a amiga

Nesse preciso momento Harry e Ron entram no salão comunal e sem se aperceberem da presença das meninas continuam a sua conversa animada sobre Crabbe e Goyle e sobre a quantidade de doces que eles estavam a comer no salão principal, quando percebem que não estão sozinhos Ron explica à namorada e à irmã qual o motivo de tanta risada.

Á medida que Ron ia falando Gina ia ficando mais pálida e acaba por ir a correr para o seu dormitório, Hermione sem perceber o que se passou com a amiga vai ter com a mesma e quando chega ao quarto de Gina, percebe que esta está na casa de banho a vomitar o que a deixa ainda mais indignada.

Alguns minutos depois Gina sai da casa de banho mais pálida que nunca, senta-se na sua cama e Hermione pergunta:

- Gina tu estás bem?

- Sim estou, não te preocupes – afirmou Gina

- Tens a certeza, é que tu não me pareces nada bem, de um momento para outro sais a correr disparada e vens para aqui vomitar, tens andado cansada, tens comido mais que o normal, tens repentinas mudanças de humor – afirmou Hermione - e não me venhas dizer que é mentira porque não fui só eu que reparei, o Harry e a Jennifer também já repararam.

- Sim é verdade, não vou negar – disse Gina deixando-se cair para trás ficando assim deitada na sua cama

- Diz-me uma coisa, hoje foi a primeira vez que vieste vomitar ou isso já aconteceu mais vezes – perguntou Hermione

- Já ocorreram mais vezes, pelo menos desde há duas semanas que é quase todos os dias – disse Gina com ar cansado

- Já foste ter com a Madame Pomfrey para ela te examinar – perguntou Hermione

- Não tenho coragem, é que eu acho que já sei o que se passa comigo – disse Gina desanimada mas ao mesmo tempo com um brilho nos olhos

- É, eu acho que também já sei, o que tu tens – disse Hermione – posso até estar enganada mas eu acho que tu estás grávida

- Eu também acho o mesmo, no início tinha esperança de ser só impressão minha mas com o passar do tempo tenho cada vez mais a certeza – diz Gina enquanto chora e é confortada pela amiga

Cerca de uma hora depois Gina acaba por adormecer e Hermione aproveita e vai para o seu dormitório a fim de escrever uma carta à sua mãe.

_Querida Mãe_

_Desculpa não ir passar o natal contigo e com o pai mas tive necessidade de ficar aqui tal como te disse na última carta que te escrevi, em que te disse que tinha uma amiga que estava muito esquisita ultimamente, pois é, e eu acho que já sei o porque dela estar assim, eu e ela estivemos a falar e ambas chegamos a uma conclusão, apesar de não estar nada confirmado, mas achamos que esta minha amiga está grávida._

_Não te assustes que não sou eu, não vou dizer o nome da minha amiga mas preciso ficar ao lado dela neste momento._

_Feliz Natal para ti e para o pai_

_Ass: Hermione (a filha que vos adora)_

Depois de escrever a carta para a mãe Hermione acaba por se deitar na sua cama a pensar em como ajudar Gina. O que acontecerá se ela estiver mesmo Grávida. Quem será o pai do bebé. Será que vai ser expulsa da escola caso a gravidez se confirme. Como reagirá a sua família.

Hermione adormeceu com todas estas perguntas na sua cabeça mas havia uma pergunta que a marcava mais e ela tinha que descobrir o mais depressa possível quem é o pai da criança.

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte Gina acordou já bem perto dos 12.30 horas com o bater de uma coruja preta na janela de seu quarto, abriu a janela e a coruja entrou. Enquanto via a carta, conjurou um biscoito para a coruja que Gina sabia ser de Draco

_  
Gina_

_Vem ter comigo hoje, às 19.00 horas ao local do costume. _

_Não te preocupes que não vai estar lá ninguém, quase todos os Slytherin foram passar o natal a casa._

_Não te atrases._

_Ass: Draco_

Era uma carta breve mas foi o suficiente para deixar Gina por um lado muito feliz, mas por outro lado muito nervosa porque se realmente estivesse grávida não saberia como dizer isso a Draco, mas o que mais a preocupava era a sua reacção.

Releu a carta de Draco mais duas vezes e decidiu que era hora de ir almoçar, pois estava desejosa de comer Galinha Assada, Salsichas Assadas e Pudim de Arroz.

Quando chegou ao salão principal Gina reparou que deveriam lá estar cerca de 30 alunos, provavelmente os outros foram passar o natal a casa como era costume.

Gina dirigiu-se à mesa de Gryffindor e sentou-se ao lado de Harry e ficou feliz por todos os pratos que ela desejava comer estarem ali, como Ron não estava presente Hermione diz:

- Então Gina como te sentes hoje – perguntou Hermione

- Estou bem, hoje ainda não vomitei, estou um pouco cansada mas de resto estou bem e como podem ver com um grande apetite – diz Gina olhando ora para Hermione ora para Harry.

- Então vamos à madame Pomfrey para tirarmos todas as dúvidas de vez – disse Hermione

- Não tenho coragem – afirma Gina a medo ao mesmo tempo que olha de esguelha para Draco

- Pois, mas quer queiras quer não vamos à enfermaria, não te preocupes eu e a Hermione vamos contigo – Diz Harry ao mesmo tempo que abraça a ex.namorada – vai correr tudo bem e caso a gravidez se confirme sabes que podes contar connosco – diz Harry baixo para que ninguém pudesse ouvir a conversa dos três.

Quem não estava a gostar do que estava a ver era Draco que tinha vontade de ir até Harry e partir-lhe a cara toda ao murro, mas conteve-se visto que não estava sozinho, e caso fizesse isso levantaria suspeitas sobre ele e Gina e Draco não queria isso.

- Obrigado aos dois, por tudo – diz Gina com uma lágrima no canto do olho

- Vamos então andando – diz Harry

- Vamos mais daqui a pouco é que eu agora não posso – diz Gina – tenho que ir fazer uma coisa.

- Tudo bem, mas encontramo-nos daqui a uma hora na enfermaria e senão apareceres eu vou buscar o mapa do maroto e vamos à tua procura – Diz Harry piscando o olho a Gina

Depois de sair do Salão Principal Gina dirigiu-se à cozinha e procurou por Dobby, que ficou muito contente por ela lá estar.

- Dobby, será que me podias arranjar um bolo de frutas e barrinhas de chocolate, por favor – pediu Gina delicadamente

- O que a menina querer – respondeu Dobby indo logo de seguida preparar o bolo

Cerca de meia hora depois Dobby apareceu com o bolo e com as barrinhas de chocolate que Gina lhe pedira

- Obrigado Dobby – agradeceu Gina indo embora

- Sempre as ordens menina – disse Dobby

Gina estava com fome, apesar de ter acabado de almoçar, por isso dirigiu-se a uma sala de transfiguração que já não era usada há alguns anos e ai começou a comer o bolo que Dobby lhe fizera, enquanto comia pensava em tudo o que se tinha passado entre ela e Draco no ultimo mês e meio.

Estavam juntos desde dia 5 de Novembro sem que ninguém sequer desconfiasse, porque caso os irmãos de Gina soubessem da relação deles, Draco era um homem morto.

Cada vez que vinha à cabeça de Gina que a relação deles começou com uma discussão como todas as outras que eles já haviam tido ela só podia sorrir pois Draco fizera dela a rapariga mais feliz do mundo. Mas o que mais a preocupava nesse momento era a possível gravidez e a reacção de Draco à mesma. O seu maior medo era que Draco não aceitasse essa criança, mas também havia a possibilidade de Gina não estar grávida mas as hipóteses eram poucas.

Nesse preciso momento sem que Gina se apercebesse Draco entrou na sala e aproximou-se sorrateiramente da amada dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço, o que fez com que Gina desse um grito com o susto.

- Calma Gina sou eu – Disse Draco pondo-se de frente para ela

- Que susto que me pregaste Draco – diz Gina enquanto abraça o namorado

- Desculpa, não era minha intenção assustar-te – respondeu Draco

- Não faz mal – diz Gina enquanto pega a quinta fatia de bolo – Queres uma fatia de bolo de fruta – pergunta a ruiva

- Não obrigado, mas diz-me uma coisa, foste tu que comeste esse bolo todo sozinha – pergunta Draco

- Sim fui eu, é que estava com muita fome e por isso fui até à cozinha e pedi para que me fizessem este bolo – respondeu Gina olhando para Draco

- E pelos vistos ainda estás com fome – diz Draco enquanto impede que Gina tire mais uma fatia de bolo

- Sim estou, mas acho que posso parar de comer durante um bocado – diz Gina olhando para Draco e puxando-o para junto de si

Os vinte minutos que se seguiram foram passados entre beijos e carícias de ambas as partes, até que Gina se lembrou que tinha combinado encontrar-se com os amigos e já estava atrasada.

- Draco, tenho que ir embora – diz Gina soltando-se do namorado

- Mas Gina estamos aqui à tão pouco tempo – Disse Draco

- Eu sei mas eu combinei encontrar-me com o Harry e com a Hermione e já estou atrasada – afirmou Gina dando um beijo ao namorado – mas não te preocupes, eu vou ter contigo hoje à noite como combinado

- Tu bem vai lá ter com os teus amigos Potter e sangue de lama – disse Draco torcendo os olhos

- Draco, nós já conversamos sobre isso e tu sabes que eles são meus amigos e sabes que eu não gosto que fales mal deles – disse Gina irritada

- Tudo bem, eu à tua frente não falo mal deles – diz Draco – Vá vai lá ter com os teus amigos

- Até logo amor – diz Gina antes de dar um beijo a Draco

- Até logo ruivinha – Diz Draco

Alguns minutos depois Gina chega à enfermaria e repara que Hermione e Harry já lá estão a sua espera e pede desculpa pelo atraso dizendo que esteve a comer e não reparou nas horas.

- Então estás pronta – perguntou Hermione

- Nem por isso mas mais cedo ou mais tarde isto vai ter que ser feito por mais que eu adie – afirma Gina olhando para os amigos

- Gina antes de entrarmos quero que saibas que podes contar comigo para tudo o que precisares, tu sabes que eu ainda te amo mas eu já percebi que tu apesar de tudo gostas muito desse rapaz – disse Harry abraçando Gina

- Obrigado Harry, vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo e tu tens razão eu gosto mesmo dele e agradeço o facto de vocês não insistirem em saber quem é ele. – diz Gina

Entraram na enfermaria e dirigiram-se a madame Pomfrey que os mandou esperar. Alguns minutos depois madame Pomfrey perguntou-lhes o que se passava para terem ido lá.

- Então meus queridos, o que se passa? – Perguntou madame Pomfrey

- Madame Pomfrey nós viemos cá por causa da Gina – Disse Hermione

- Então e o que é que tu tens Gina – perguntou madame Pomfrey

- É que … é que eu … – gaguejou Gina

- Madame Pomfrey nós achamos que a Gina está grávida – respondeu Hermione enquanto olha para a amiga tentando transmitir confiança

- Hum … muito bem… e o que é que vos leva a pensar isso – perguntou madame Pomfrey enquanto dava um copo de água a Gina pois esta estava muito nervosa – quais são os sintomas que tu tens Gina.

- Eu … Eu … tenho mudanças de humor repentinas, enjoos, ando muito cansada e com muita fome, ainda há pouco comi quase um bolo de frutas inteiro se não fosse o Dra… um … o meu namorado a tirar-me o bolo eu tinha-o comido todo de certeza – Diz Gina enquanto chora compulsivamente.

- Muito bem, pelo que acabaste de me contar tenho quase a certeza de que estas mesmo grávida - diz madame Pomfrey – mas vais fazer um exame e mais logo mando-te uma coruja até ao salão comunal dos Gryffindor com os resultados e caso o exame dê positivo amanha quero que venhas aqui falar comigo para que eu te dar alguns conselhos e para falarmos.

- Queria só pedir-lhe que não comentasse este assunto com ninguém – pede Gina

- Muito bem, não te preocupes querida – diz madame Pomfrey

Alguns minutos depois Gina, Harry e Hermione voltaram para o salão comunal. Ron chamou o Harry para jogarem Xadrez Bruxo enquanto que as duas amigas passaram o resto da tarde no quarto de Gina, até que de repente Hermione pergunta a Gina quem é o seu namorado o que deixa a ruiva muito atrapalhada.

- Gina posso fazer-te uma pergunta – diz Hermione olhando a amiga que tinha acabado de sair da casa de banho depois de vomitar mais uma vez.

- Sim, claro que podes – diz Gina

- É que eu queria saber quem é o teu namorado, ou seja, quem é o rapaz que roubou o teu coração e que te fez esquecer o Harry de vez – Diz Hermione olhando para a amiga

- Desculpa Hermione mas nós os dois achamos melhor não revelar a ninguém que namoramos – diz Gina olhando para o chão

- Tudo bem, eu respeito isso, mas sabes que caso estejas grávida, mais cedo ou mais tarde vão ter que assumir a vossa relação – afirma Hermione

- É eu sei, e sabes que isso é o que mais me assusta, porque eu não sei qual será a reacção dele, tenho medo que não aceite e que me deixe sozinha – Diz Gina enquanto chora

- Calma, vais ver que vai correr tudo bem e ele não te vai deixar porque se isso acontecer vai ter que se ver comigo, com o Harry e com os teus irmãos – diz Hermione decidida

- Pois eles também me preocupam, não sei qual será a reacção deles – diz Gina preocupada

- Tens razão – diz Hermione – mas vais ver que vão aceitar

- Espero que sim

Alguns minutos depois Gina foi tomar banho e em seguida dirigiu-se ao salão comunal e pediu a Hermione para estar atenta a ver se a carta da madame Pomfrey chegava, disse que iria encontrar-se com o namorado e que depois viria.

As 19.00 horas em ponto, Gina já se encontrava no local combinado, mas não reparou que Draco estava escondido e pela segunda vez nesse dia ele assustou a amada ao dar-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

Draco Levou Gina para o seu quarto, onde jantaram, e se entregaram um ao outro mais uma vez, adormecendo logo de seguida, ficando assim até bem perto da meia-noite e meia. Quando Gina acordou, começou a chorar pois sabia que poderia ser a ultima vez que estaria aconchegada nos braços do amado.

Vestiu-se e preparou-se para se ir embora, mas foi travada por Draco que a agarrou e levou para junto de si, beijando-lhe os cabelos ruivos, passando para o nariz e logo de seguida para a boca, aumentando as carícias, fazendo com que a ruiva se rendesse mais uma vez aos seus encantos. Gina acordou já perto das quatro da manha e dirigiu-se para o seu dormitório onde encontrou a carta da madame Pomfrey em cima de sua cama. Ficou cerca de uma hora a olhar para a carta sem coragem de a abrir até que decidiu descer para o salão comunal pois sabia que a estas horas estaria vazio e assim estaria à vontade para abrir a carta.

**

* * *

**

Cinco minutos depois de ter descido, Gina achou que seria melhor abrir a carta de uma vez por todas e foi o que fez.

_Querida Gina Weasley_

_Eu, madame Pomfrey tenho o prazer de lhe anunciar que o exame que realizou hoje de tarde deu positivo, está com uma gravidez de mais ou menos um mês e três semanas._

_Está previsto nascer lá para dia 5 ou 6 de Agosto._

_Querida gostava muito que viesse ter comigo amanha, dia 23 de Dezembro, para que possamos conversar e para que eu possa dar-lhe alguns conselhos._

_Madame Pomfrey_

Gina não queria acreditar no que os seus olhos viam, era mesmo verdade, ela estava grávida de Draco Malfoy, e ela só tinha 15 anos (faria os 16 anos a 11 de Agosto), nesse momento a ruiva começa a chorar e só pára quando adormece por volta das cinco e quarenta e cinco da manha.

Por volta das sete horas da manha o Harry desce do seu dormitório e encontra Gina adormecida num dos sofás e percebe que esta esteve a chorar pois tinha os olhos inchados.

- Gina, acorda – diz Harry enquanto toca suavemente na cara da ex – namorada tentando não a assustar

Assim que Gina acorda e vê Harry, não se consegue conter e começa a chorar, sendo logo de seguida abraçada pelo amigo.

- Calma, está tudo bem, eu estou aqui – diz Harry tentando acalmar Gina – estás assim por causa do resultado do exame não é – pergunta Harry

Gina não conseguiu responder pelo facto de estar muito nervosa, mas não foi preciso pois Harry já tinha percebido o motivo de Gina estar desfeita em lágrimas, ele sabia que o pergaminho que estava caído no chão era o que continha o resultado do exame.

- Não precisas dizer nada, eu já percebi que o pergaminho que esta no chão é o que tem o resultado do exame, não é – perguntou Harry abraçando a amiga fortemente

- Sim é – Gina não consegue dizer mais nada, voltando a chorar

Harry pega na folha com o resultado do exame e confirma as suas desconfianças, a rapariga dos seus sonhos, a única que ele ama realmente, estava à espera de bebé de outro, não é que Harry quisesse ser pai com a sua idade, mas um dia gostava de ser o pai dos filhos de Gina, mas o que realmente importava naquele momento era ajudar Gina.

- Eu estou aqui, podes contar comigo para te ajudar no que for preciso – diz Harry olhando Gina – como é que vais fazer agora, os teus pais e os teus irmãos têm que saber da tua gravidez, também tens que ir falar com o professor Dumbledore.

- Eu … eu sei… mas primeiro tenho que ir falar com o Dra... com o pai do meu filho, mas primeiro tenho que ganhar coragem para isso – afirma Gina

Nesse mesmo dia, Gina contou a Ron que estava à espera de bebé, este é claro, não aceitou nada bem, mas no dia seguinte disse à irmã que podia contar com ele, o que deixou Gina muito feliz por saber que tinha o apoio do irmão.

O Dia 25 de Dezembro chegou, e apesar de estar um tempo ameno e do sol brilhar no céu, Gina sentia-se como se estivesse no pior dia de Inverno que alguma vez tinha existido, algo no seu coração dizia-lhe que Draco não iria aceitar a sua gravidez e iria deixa-la sozinha.

Algumas horas antes, Gina tomou a decisão de contar tudo a Draco, já sabia do resultado do exame desde há dois dias mas ainda não tinha conseguido dizer-lhe nada.

_Draco_

_Vem ter comigo, as 15.30 horas à sala de Transfiguração onde nos costumamos encontrar, preciso de te contar uma coisa._

_Feliz Natal_

_Para sempre a tua, Gina_

E agora ali estava ela no local combinado, a escassos minutos de contar tudo a Draco, não sabia o que fazer pois tinha quase a certeza que iria perder uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida.

Só estavam juntos desde o dia 5 de Novembro, ou seja, um mês e vinte dias, mas mesmo assim, Gina sabia que tinham sido os melhores dias da sua vida. Se há uns meses lhe dissessem que iria sofrer por um Malfoy, Gina de certeza que começava a rebolar de tanto rir e diria a essa pessoa para se dirigir a St.Mungus para ser internada.

A ruiva estava tão embrenhada nos seus pensamentos que só percebeu que Draco chegará à sala quando este lhe deu uma rosa vermelha.

Assim que Draco olhou para a namorada percebeu que o assunto era sério, conjurou um sofá e sentou-se a uma ponta, permitindo a Gina sentar-se a seu lado.

Gina sabia que era chegada a hora de falar a Draco sobre a gravidez, mas antes chegou-se mais a ele, deu-lhe um longo e caloroso beijo ao qual ele aderiu, de seguida encostou a sua cabeça ao peito do amado permitindo-lhe assim sentir os batimentos acelerados do coração dele, começando logo de seguida a chorar descontroladamente.

Draco assim que viu a sua ruiva a chorar apertou-a mais contra si ao mesmo tempo que lhe passava as mãos pelos cabelos longos, o loiro sabia que algo não estava bem com a amada mas preferiu esperar que ela parasse de chorar para então lhe perguntar o que se passava e qual o motivo dela o ter chamado ali tão cedo, não é que ele se importasse pois assim poderia estar perto dela mais tempo.

Cerca de dez minutos depois de Gina estar encostada a Draco, esta achou que não poderia adiar mais, e então disse:

- Draco – Diz Gina, olhando para o chão

- Sim – diz logo de seguida Draco, olhando para Gina – vais então dizer-me qual o motivo de me teres chamado aqui a esta hora.

- Draco, independentemente da tua reacção à notícia que eu tenho para te dar quero que saibas que eu te amo, e que és o homem da minha vida – diz Gina

- Eu também te amo, mas és capaz de dizer de vez o que se passa – diz Draco visivelmente impaciente pela demora da namorada a dizer o que se passa.

- É que, Draco eu… eu… eu estou Grávida – Diz Gina a medo

Seguiram-se alguns minutos de silêncio o que deixou Gina ainda mais nervosa e preocupada, até que de repente Draco se levanta do local onde está sentado e se dirige à janela mais próxima. Voltaram a passar-se alguns minutos, neste momento Gina já não chorava, apenas olhava para Draco à espera de alguma reacção da sua parte.

- Draco diz qualquer coisa por favor – pediu Gina olhando para a rosa que o namorado lhe dera alguns minutos antes.

- Acabou – Diz Draco olhando para Gina, não com aquele olhar caloroso que ele costumava ter para com ela mas com um olhar gélido e distante que ele sempre teve para com os outros e também para com ela antes de terem começado a namorar.

- Acabou o que – perguntou Gina apesar de saber bem o que ele estava a dizer

- Tu e eu… acabou para sempre – Responde Draco com rancor indo embora sem dizer mais nada e deixando uma certa ruiva com o coração desfeito em mil pedaços.

**

* * *

**

Gina não queria acreditar no que lhe estava a acontecer, Draco deixara-a na pior altura, no momento em que ela mais precisava dele a seu lado para lhe dar apoio, ela tinha a certeza que não conseguiria enfrentar tudo sozinha.

Por volta das 18.00 horas Gina decidiu que era altura de voltar para o salão comunal dos Gryffindor, limpou as lágrimas e saiu da sala e quando lá chegou, encontrou o Harry e o Ron a jogar xadrez bruxo enquanto que Hermione tentava a todo o custo prestar atenção ao jogo, mas todos percebiam que não estava a conseguir.

Assim que a viram chegar o trio maravilha dirigiu-se a ela, pois todos queriam saber onde é que ela tinha andado durante tanto tempo.

- Gina, onde é que estiveste até agora – perguntou Hermione

- Sim, onde estiveste – perguntou Ron olhando para a irmã preocupado

- Vem cá – diz Harry puxando Gina para um canto da sala onde poderiam falar os quatro à vontade, abraçando-a logo de seguida pois esta começou a chorar novamente.

- O que é que foi, nunca viram – diz Ron a uns alunos do primeiro e do terceiro ano que lançavam olhares curiosos

- Gina o que é que se passa, porque é que estas assim – perguntou Hermione preocupada com o estado da amiga

-Eu… Eu… Eu fui falar com ele – Diz Gina entre soluços

- E pelos vistos a conversa não correu nada bem, pois não – perguntou Jennifer que entretanto se tinha juntado ao grupo visto que não tinha ido passar o natal a casa.

- Não… não correu nada bem – diz Gina que entretanto tinha encostado a cabeça ao peito de Harry – ele… ele não aceitou, e terminou tudo

- O que!!! – Afirmou Ron – Gina, diz-me quem é o imbecil, eu preciso saber quem ele é, porque está tramado, magoou a rapariga errada, ninguém faz mal a minha irmã e se fica a rir.

- Eu preciso resolver isto sozinha, eu sei que estão preocupados mas deixem este assunto comigo por favor – pediu Gina

Nessa noite realizou-se uma Seia de Natal no salão principal, mas por mais que tentassem convencer Gina a ir está não foi, pois preferiu ficar no seu dormitório a descansar mas não sem antes passar pela cozinha para comer qualquer coisa. O Dia cinco de Fevereiro chegou e Gina fazia hoje três meses de gravidez e Draco continuava a despreza-la.

Apesar de ter o coração despedaçado pela falta de Draco, Gina podia contar com a ajuda de alguns amigos, de todos os familiares que apesar de terem apanhado um grande choque, agora estavam ao seu lado, mesmo que ainda quase ninguém soubesse quem era o pai do bebé de Gina (Dumbledore era o único que sabia), podia contar também com o apoio da Madame Pomfrey, da professora Minerva McGonagall, de Hagrid e principalmente do professor Dumbledore que permitiu que Gina continuasse na escola.

Gina fazia de tudo para que Draco fala-se com ela, mas nada resultava, ele continuava sem lhe ligar nenhuma.

Gina sabia que a única coisa que podia fazer era deixar o tempo passar e assim quem sabe, Draco percebesse que ela era uma das coisas mais importantes da sua vida. Estávamos a dia 28 de Março e faltavam poucos dias para Gina fazer cinco meses de Gravidez, hoje Gina iria finalmente ficar a saber o sexo do bebé, por um lado estava muito ansiosa, mas por outro estava triste pois Draco não a iria acompanhar até St.Mungus para a apoiar.

Gina foi até ao Hospital com os pais que a foram buscar à escola, juntamente com o professor Dumbledore que fez questão de os acompanhar, quando voltou de St.Mungus, a ruiva vinha radiante tal como os seus pais.

Foram os quatro até ao gabinete do Director, pois este fez questão de oferecer aos pais de Gina cerveja amanteigada enquanto que Gina preferiu um sumo de laranja. Cerca de uma hora depois, Gina despediu-se dos pais e do director e voltou para o salão comunal onde encontrou o trio maravilha e jennifer à sua espera.

- E então – Disseram o trio maravilha e jennifer visivelmente ansiosos por saber o resultado

- É um menino – afirmou Gina feliz e com um brilho no olhar

- Um menino – disse Ron atordoado indo logo de seguida abraçar a irmã

- Sim, é um menino – disse mais uma vez a ruiva

- Parabéns – disseram Harry, Hermione e Jennifer ao mesmo tempo

Alguns minutos depois Gina dirigiu-se ao seu dormitório a fim de escrever uma carta a Draco

_Draco_

_Eu sei que tu voltaste a ser o mesmo Draco que eras antes de começarmos a namorar. Voltaste a ser frio comigo, não me ligas mais, aliás tu passaste a evitar-me desde que eu te disse que estava à espera de um filho teu. Pensas que foi fácil para mim receber a notícia de que estava grávida com 15 anos, não, não foi, mas tu deves pensar que sim._

_Quer tu estejas ou não ao meu lado está criança vai ser muito feliz, quero que saibas que tal como me fizeste a rapariga mais feliz do mundo no momento em que me beijaste pela primeira vez, também me tornaste na rapariga mais infeliz de todas no momento em que me deixaste._

_Posso ter o coração despedaçado em mil pedaços por me teres deixado, mas mesmo assim eu ainda te amo e vou amar-te por muito tempo, porque me deste uma coisa que eu vou amar para toda a vida, o nosso filho, sim, eu estou grávida de um menino._

_Sabes que o que eu mais desejei esta tarde quando soube o sexo do nosso filho foi a tua presença, a tua mão agarrada à minha para me dar apoio._

_Durante estes últimos meses eu senti falta da tua presença, do teu cheiro, do teu cabelo, do teu sorriso, do teu corpo, mas principalmente de ti, do rapaz que me fazia rir e as vezes me fazia chorar depois de uma briga, mas que logo a seguir me abraçava e me fazia esquecer do mundo todo, fazendo com que só existíssemos nós dois._

_Eu estive a pensar e gostava de dar o nome de John Weasley Malfoy ao nosso filho, não gostava que ele se chama-se apenas John Weasley, afinal também é teu filho, quer queiras quer não._

_Aquela que sempre te amará_

_Gina Weasley_

Depois de escrever a carta foi tomar banho e logo de seguida seguiu para o corujal onde pediu à coruja de Draco que lhe entregasse a carta que escrevera para ele. Logo de seguida decidiu ir para o salão principal visto serem horas de almoço.

Quando lá chegou reparou que Draco conversava animadamente com Pansy Parkinson o que não era muito normal e com outra rapariga que Gina só conhecia de vista.

Gina passou o almoço todo a olhar para Draco, o que deixou os amigos desconfiados mas ela não se importou com isso. Depois do almoço, decidiram ir todos (Harry, Gina, Hermione, Ron e Jennifer) para o campo de Quidditch pois iria haver treino, enquanto que Ron, Harry (que era o capitão de equipa) e Jennifer juntamente com o resto da equipa treinavam, Hermione e Gina viam umas revistas sobre bebés que a mãe de Hermione lhe tinha mandado.

Por volta das15.37 horas Gina disse que estava cansada e que iria para o seu dormitório descansar, Hermione acabou por ir com ela.

**

* * *

**

Quando o treino acabou por volta das 16.15 horas, Ron e Harry voltaram para o salão comunal, onde foram avisados por uma aluna do primeiro ano que o professor Dumbledore queria falar com eles.

Quando chegaram à sala de Dumbledore foram avisados pelo Director que um aluno tinha encontrado Hermione ensanguentada num dos corredores do castelo e que este a levou até a Madame Pomfrey e esta disse-lhe que alguém lhe aplicou um feitiço Sectumsempra

- Mas como é que ela esta professor – perguntou Ron visivelmente preocupado com a namorada

- A Madame Pomfrey está a cuidar dela mas o estado dela é grave – afirmou o professor

Nesse momento alguém começa a bater à porta e qual não é o espanto de Harry e Ron quando vêm que é Draco Malfoy quem entra.

- Já estou pronto professor – afirmou Draco

- O que é que tu fazes aqui Malfoy – perguntou Ron

- O senhor Malfoy está aqui porque eu vou precisar dele – afirmou o director

- A partir de agora têm que me tratar bem, porque senão fosse eu, a vossa amiguinha sangue de lama poderia estar morta, afinal fui eu que a encontrei – disse Draco com ar arrogante e superior

- Foste tu que a encontraste – perguntou Harry olhando Draco

- Sim fui eu – disse Draco – Professor acho melhor irmos andando porque cada minuto é precioso

- Ainda não Draco, tenho que esperar que os membros da ordem cheguem – afirmou o professor

-Professor passa-se alguma coisa – perguntou Harry desconfiado

- Sim, mas tenham a gentileza de se sentarem por favor – afirmou o professor apontando para os três alunos ali presentes

- E então professor, o que é que se passa – perguntou Ron pressentido que algo não estava bem

- O que se passa é que o Draco encontrou uma mala de Gina junto de Hermione e quando transportava Hermione até Madame Pomfrey ela disse que alguns comensais a levaram – disse o professor enquanto olhava para Draco que olhava para o chão

- O que!!! – Gritaram os dois amigos

- Então, o que é que estamos aqui a fazer especados – perguntou Harry levantando-se de repente

- Tal como já disse, estamos à espera dos outros membros da ordem – afirmou o professor – os outros professores estão espalhados pelo castelo a mandar todos os alunos para o salão principal e acho que vocês os três também deveriam ir para lá

- Desculpe professor mas eu vou à procura de Gina – disse Harry prontamente

- Eu também – disseram Ron e Draco ao mesmo tempo

- Muito bem – disse o Director

- Mas professor, para onde é que eles a levaram – perguntou Ron preocupado com a irmã

- Não sei, e foi também por isso que vos chamei, é que eu preciso de ver o mapa do maroto que está na tua posse Harry, pois assim conseguiremos localiza-la – afirmou Dumbledore

- Muito bem, eu vou então busca-lo, venho já – disse Harry saindo a correr

Cerca de dez minutos depois de Harry sair, a coruja do pai de Draco entra na sala a voar e deixa uma carta ao mesmo, este lê e depois entrega – a ao professor Dumbledore para que este a leia.

_Draco_

_Tu desiludiste-me muito, como é possível que um Malfoy como tu se envolva com uma pobretona como aquela rapariga Weasley que não tem onde cair morta._

_Não te impeço de te envolveres com todas as raparigas que quiseres, mas não permito que te envolvas com uma Weasley nojenta como ela._

_Não permitirei que um Malfoy tenha um filho de uma Weasley, por isso mesmo vou acabar tanto com a ruiva nojenta como com o bebé, assim não terás que te preocupar com esse assunto._

_Por isso mesmo decidi vir até Hogwarts pessoalmente juntamente com o Pettigreew, Bellatrix Lestrange e com outros tantos comensais que tu não conheces._

_Não te preocupes mais com a rapariga Weasley ela morrerá hoje._

_E não te esqueças que a altura de te juntares a nós está a chegar._

_O teu pai_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Cerca de um minuto depois do professor acabar de ler a carta, Harry estava de volta à sala do professor e quando lá chegou reparou que Alastor Moody, Severo Snape, Remo Lupin, Tonks e outros membros da ordem já haviam chegado.

- O que é que isto significa – perguntou Dumbledore

- Eles pensam que eu estou do lado deles e por isso mesmo não podemos perder tempo, eles tem a Gina e pretendem mata-la, e ao bebé também – disse Draco impaciente

- Calma, nós agora temos um trunfo, eles pensam que tu estás do lado deles e isso pode ser vantajoso para nós – afirmou Lupin

- Tens razão Lupin, mas o melhor é irmos andando, eu não permitirei que façam mal nem à rapariga que amo, nem ao meu filho – afirmou Draco decidido – se lhes acontece alguma coisa eu não sei do que sou capaz

- O que!!! – Afirmaram Harry e Ron ao mesmo tempo

-Não é possível, a minha irmã não iria ter um filho teu, é impossível – afirmou Ron olhando para Draco

- Não vejo porquê – afirmou Draco – mas isso agora não interessa, só interessa a vida da Gina e do meu filho

- Espera ai, como é que tu sabes que a Gina está grávida de um menino – perguntou Harry desconfiado

-Ela escreveu-me uma carta hoje, e pode não parecer mas eu fiquei muito feliz por saber isso – afirmou Draco

- Harry, vê lá se consegues localizar a Gina – pediu o Director

"Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom" – assim que Harry proferiu estas palavras o mapa começou a mostrar todas as pessoas que se encontravam nas redondezas – eles estão na floresta proibida e tem a Gina.

Alguns Minutos depois, eram todos guiados por Harry e pelo mapa do maroto, até que de repente Harry diz:

- Malfeito feito – nesse momento o mapa passou a ser novamente um pergaminho normal – Estão ali à frente naquela clareira

Nesse momento decidiram separar-se em dois grupos e atacar de dois lados diferentes. Quando lá chegaram repararam que os comensais mantinham Gina com as mãos amarradas a uma pequena árvore e perceberam que ela estava inconsciente.

Antes de se separarem tinham combinado que Draco iria aparecer perante os comensais com a notícia de que tinha um plano para eliminar de vez o famoso Harry Potter. Nenhum dos comensais estava à espera de o ver ali, mas de repente:

- Como é que nos encontraste Draco – perguntou o seu pai, Lucius Malfoy

- Segui a sua coruja – mentiu Draco

- Mas ela já chegou à mais de vinte minutos – afirmou Lucius desconfiado

- É que eu a certa altura deixei de a ver e depois perdi-me e então tive que andar à procura, e finalmente encontrei – vos – Mentiu novamente Draco

- Muito bem, quero saber que plano é esse – afirmou Lucius

- Eu pensei em usar a Gina como isco para atrair o Potter e assim poderíamos facilmente acabar com ele – Afirmou Draco olhando a sua ruiva

- Muito bem, tens a garra de um Malfoy – afirmou Lucius - Agora quero saber qual a reacção desta Weasley nojeta ao saber que tu estas do nosso lado – afirmou Lucius enquanto ria juntamente com todos os outros comensais.

Depois de parar de rir, Lucius dirigiu-se até Gina e acordou-a com o feitiço _enervate,_ e começa a dizer:

- Então, pronta para mais uma sessão – pergunta Lucius olhando para Gina – Pois é, pensavas que bastava engravidares do meu filho para fazeres automaticamente parte da família Malfoy e ficar com todo o nosso dinheiro não era.

- Não … eu… eu amo-o – diz Gina a muito custo pois desde que tinha sido levada para aquele local tinha sido submetida a dois Crucius e um estupefaça

- É impossível alguém gostar de uma Weasley como tu, e caso tu não saibas ele acabou de se juntar a nós – Afirmou Lucius – Draco vem aqui ao pé de mim pois está rapariguinha não acredita que tu estas do nosso lado.

Nesse momento Draco aproximasse do pai e de Gina e repara que esta fica muito branca assim que percebe que Lucius não mentirá sobre a sua presença ali naquele local. Nesse momento Gina começa a chorar e Draco tem vontade de fazer sinal a todos os que o aguardam escondidos para que avancem e acabem com todos os comensais ali presentes e levar Gina dali para fora e dizer que a ama, mas ele sabia que isso seria muito arriscado.

- Então a Weasley pobretona pensava que eu gostava dela, não era – disse Draco com um ar superior para que os comensais não desconfiassem de nada – Tu achas que eu era capaz de me apaixonar por ti, nunca na vida

- Não acredito, Draco eu estou grávida – disse Gina com uma voz quase inaudível devido as dores que sentia

- E dai, porque é que tu achas que eu te deixei quando me disseste que eu ia ter um filho, tu metes-me nojo e eu nem sequer devo ser o pai – afirmou Draco cada vez mais magoado por dentro.

Quem não estava a gostar nada de ouvir esta conversa eram Harry e Ron que estavam escondidos pela capa da invisibilidade e que cada vez mais se iam aproximando de Gina, até que de um momento para o outro Lucius manda Bellatrix Lestrange aplicar outro cruciatus à Gina, ao que esta obedece com um sorriso nos lábios.

Por mais que Draco tentasse ficar quieto enquanto via o pai e os outros comensais a falarem mal de Gina nada se comparava a ver a sua ruiva ser torturada à sua frente. No momento em que Draco viu Bellatrix aplicar o cruciatus a Gina, este não resistiu e aplicou uma maldição imperdoável (Avada Kedavra) à comensal da morte, nesse momento apareceram Dumbledore, Harry, Ron e os outros membros da ordem da Fénix começando assim uma luta que iria durar durante mais uma hora, no meio de várias maldições imperdoáveis e de outros feitiços que acabaram por matar Pettigreew e outros quatro comensais, sendo que no total foram mortos seis servidores do lorde das trevas que já à alguns meses havia sido derrotado por Harry.

Quem acabou também por morrer foi Alastor Moody que não resistiu aos ferimentos do feitiço (Sectumsempra) lançado por Lucius Malfoy.

Ao fim de uma hora de luta, os comensais acabaram por ser derrotados pelos membros da ordem que ainda se conseguiam movimentar apesar dos ferimentos, com a ajuda de alguns membros do ministério da magia, sendo transportados por Dementores que os aguardavam em Hogsmeade.

Quando a luta terminou Draco dirigiu-se a Gina que continuava amarrada à árvore e pegou nela ao colo, indo embora do local juntamente com todos os que o acompanharam até ali.

- Desculpa – me por tudo o que disse hoje e por te ter feito sofrer tanto durante estes últimos meses, mas o meu pai estava convencido que eu me queria juntar a ele e aos outros comensais para vingar Voldemort, e ele apesar de estar escondido mandava-me cartas frequentemente a pressionar-me para deixar Hogwarts e ir ter com eles – Disse Draco enquanto olhava para a sua ruiva

- Draco… eu – Diz Gina desmaiando logo de seguida

- Gina… Gina – chama Draco aflito – Não me deixes por favor, eu não me vou perdoar – diz o loiro enquanto chora compulsivamente

**

* * *

**

Quando chegaram ao castelo, foram todos para a enfermaria, excepto o Director que apenas tinha alguns arranhões e portanto foi logo ter com os outros professores que estavam no salão principal com o objectivo de acalmar os alunos e assim poder explicar a todos o que se tinha passado.

Quando Draco chegou à enfermaria com Gina ainda desmaiada, juntamente com Harry, Ron e outros membros da ordem, foram informados que Hermione havia sido transportada para St.Mungus pois os ferimentos eram muito graves.

A Madame Pomfrey acabou por mandar Gina também para o hospital visto ela estar grávida, pois lá poderia ser assistida por todos os tipos de médicos.

Três dias depois de ser mandada para o hospital a ruiva regressou à escola mas tinha que fazer repouso absoluto durante uns dias por precaução, algo que esta não estava a aceitar muito bem mas Draco acabou por conseguir convence-la.

Duas semanas e meia depois da invasão dos comensais, Hermione regressou, ainda com algumas dores e algumas feridas que ainda iriam demorar a sarar, mas com uma grande vontade de estudar pois para ela os estudos eram sagrados, e tinha que recuperar o tempo perdido.

Os meses foram passando e o namoro de Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley já era conhecido por todos na escola, mas havia uma aluna em especial que não aceitava isso, Pansy Parkinson e que jurará vingar-se de Gina por lhe ter roubado Draco, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia separa-los.

As ferias de verão chegaram, era dia 6 de Agosto e o filho de Draco e Gina nasceu com dois quilos e meio, era um bebé lindo de nome John Weasley Malfoy e que fazia as delicias da família Weasley, principalmente dos pais que estavam muito feliz, mas o que é bom sempre acaba e agora John tinha quase cinco meses e nessa altura Gina voltou para a escola, apesar de não ter estado em Hogwarts durante o primeiro período, Draco comprometeu-se com o director da escola a ensinar à noiva tudo o que ela precisava saber para que quando fosse para a escola pudesse acompanhar os colegas.

Dia 20 de Agosto chegou e agora John já tinha um ano de vida e assistia juntamente com toda a família Weasley e alguns amigos do casal ao casamento de Draco (que se iria candidatar a ministro da magia) e Gina (que se tinha formado esse ano e iria começar a trabalhar em St.Mungus depois da lua de mel).

Alguns meses depois Ron e Hermione casaram no mesmo dia que Harry e Cho Chang foram pais de Gémeos (Bill e Duncan), Hermione estava grávida mas ainda não sabia.

Três anos depois do casamento Gina diz a Draco que está novamente grávida, o que o deixa muito feliz com a notícia e nesse momento diz.

- Já viste o John e está criança que ai vem são consequência do nosso amor – afirma Draco, o que arranca uma forte risada na esposa.

**Fim**

N/A:Foi a primeira vez que escrevi uma história do Harry Potter mas espero que tenham gostado.

Deixem review please.

bjos


End file.
